A esa edad
by Fujiko-Tensai
Summary: la verdad y crueldad del mundo, puede estar mas cerca de ti. Yaoi.


A esa edad

Dieciséis años ya.

Dieciséis años de sufrimiento y dolorosos recuerdos.

Sus padres murieron cuando el cumplió tres años de edad, desde entonces fue criado por sus tíos.

Teniendo dieciséis, teniendo un gran porvenir, el chico más lindo de la clase, un ejemplo a seguir, un chico perfecto.

La fachada.

Su propia sangre lo vende.

Todos los días aparentando una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad, cuando en verdad tu alma esta sumamente vacía.

Su cuerpo marcado por tantos golpes y abusos.

Solo con dieciséis años y ya conoce toda la maldad del mundo, solo esa edad y ya sabe que la inocencia no existe.

Teniendo que venderse solo para poder comer.

Todas las noches llora mientras imagina una vida mejor.

Un día dejo de comer con la esperanza de terminar todo, pero lo obligaron a comer.

Un día trato de terminar con su horrible vida, pero lo salvaron, no permitirían que muriera el generaba mucho dinero.

Solo eso era para su familia: una fuente de ingresos, solo negocios.

El único al que quiere: su primo.

Con el cual pasa todas sus noches, la persona que reduce un poco su sufrimiento, la persona que lo deja en la cama y se va dejándolo solo, la persona a la que ama.

Todas las noches su primo se mete en su cama, todas las noches lo besa con desenfreno y luego le hace el amor, porque para él eso es amor, aunque para su primo solo sea un alivio sexual, a el no le importa, lo ama.

Un día escapo y fue recibido en una casa hogar, paso del encierro al encierro, otra ves se sintió prisionero.

Por lo menos en ese lugar no lo vendían, pero no estaba su primo.

¿esto era lo mejor?

Se escapo de su refugio, no soporto estar más tiempo encerrado.

Esas personas lo volvieron a encontrar, lo regresaron al infierno.

Su tío lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo, su tía no le dio de comer en dos días, su primo simplemente lo miro sin decir nada.

Otra vez regreso a esa vida.

Un día se miro al espejo, un día después de cumplir sus diecisiete años.

Su belleza se había ido, su piel ya no era suave, tenía ojeras y moretones, por todo su cuerpo había múltiples quemaduras y heridas que muchos hombres le hicieron.

Su cuerpo tan blanco ahora era gris por la falta de sol, su cabello suave y castaño ahora estaba enredado y sucio, quiso llorar, pero las lagrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, se veía enfermo.

Mucho cambio en un año.

Un cliente llego, lo llevaron con el, ese día el ya no quiso seguir con eso, el cliente se enojo y no pago.

La familia se enojo con el y su tío lo golpeo tan fuerte que su mejilla sangro.

El señor lamio la sangre del chico y le indico a su mujer que le llevara un cuchillo.

Se asusto, a pesar de todo no quería morir.

Miro a su primo el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus manos, el sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Kunimitsu- dijo el chico- está bien- sonrió.

El rubio abrió sus ojos y lo miro, el chico sonreía dulcemente.

El señor le dijo a su primo que saliera de la habitación, el solo pudo obedecer, aunque quisiera pararlo su padre se desquitaría con el.

Su padre era alcohólico y su madre drogadicta, no se podía hacer nada.

Miro a su madre entrar con el cuchillo, pocos minutos después se oían los gritos del castaño y las risas de sus padres.

Después de unas horas los señores salieron de la habitación llevándose al cuerpo del castaño cargando, aun respiraba, pero estaba muy herido.

Los señores lo tiraron a la calle y cerraron la puerta con llave, el rubio no pudo salir a ver a su primo.

El chico quedo solo en el frio, casi moribundo sonrió al fin se acabaría su tormento.

Pocos días después despertó en un hospital.

Estaba en un lugar aislado.

Un señor con bata se sentó a un lado y le dio una noticia.

No sabia si reir o llorar.

Su familia fue a verlo ya cuando estaba a punto de morir y con sus últimos esfuerzos les dijo a todos.

Sufrirán conmigo o mas que yo, tengo SIDA, ustedes tocaron mi sangre, cargaran con mi maldición, los veré cuando sufran lentamente, los veré cuando se vallan al infierno- cerro sus ojos para siempre y con una sonrisa en su opaco rostro

Los señores se miraron entre si, los tres se hicieron el examen.

Los resultados llegaron después de un tiempo.

Los señores dieron positivo, el chico dio negativo.

El castaño jamás dejo que lo tocara cuando sangraba, jamás dejo que tuvieran sexo sin protección.

El rubio lloro amargamente, había perdido a la persona que amo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que el también lo amaba.

Todas las noches se iba dejándolo solo para que no viera la tristeza en sus ojos.

No quería ser rechazado, pensó que jamás lo amaría por lo que sus padres le hacían.

Pensó que lo odiaba, que tonto fue.

Ahora por lo menos esos monstruos morirían y todos los que le hicieron esas cosas tan horribles a su amado Syusuke.

Lloro como nunca en su vida, el jamás hizo nada para protegerlo y en cambio el siempre lo protegió.

Un ángel abandono la tierra llevándose con él la muerte de miles de demonios mas.

Kunimitsu tenía que vivir y hacer algo bueno por su vida, por dos vidas.

Por una vida que se perdió a los tres años y otra que se libero a los dieciocho.


End file.
